forgetting the past
by Cryinginmytears
Summary: skulduggery is back, fletcher's with valkyire. they go to magic school and meet 6 new friends. five years later they have moved in to Gordons house and valkyire has gave up on the sanctuary to settle down but nothing will be normal anymore. enjoy
1. meeting new faces

**Before I start I just want to say inspired by other fanfiction stories so not all my ideas. Characters such as Crystal heart, Levi Webb, Denise Flyer, Robin Quinn, Selena Montez and Cyrus handler are mine so please not that. So don't leave reviews saying that's my idea when I just explained. You pronounce pethic like pee-thick. Thanks for the people who comment (reviewed) my previous one but that one went crap so yeah this is a new one. **

**Many thanks **

**AgravesendNovels =]**

Meeting new faces

November 30 2009

Today was Valkyrie's and Fletcher's first day at magic school and they had survived up to lunch time without being asked if they were a couple. They sat at a table on they own. A girl with what looks like her boyfriend came up an asked if they could sit there. Valkyrie said yes as they could sit down. The girl was about 18 and the boy was about 21 and they looked really good with each other.

"Hey my names Crystal and welcome to magic school I'm a pethic" the girl said kindly.

"And I'm Levi Webb and I'm an adept" the boy answered

Crystal had half her hair up and a bun but except her side fringe, brown hair with red at the end. She had brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and ruby red lips. She wore a black corset with no straps a white blouse underneath with jeans with rips skater like jeans suited with black boots up to her knee. She wore a red gem around a necklace that stored her Necromancer power in it. For Levi he had long dark blonde hair which covered his left eye. He had brown eyes and had lighter skin the Crystal but only a little. He wore a black; plan t-shirt and blue jeans with black converses. There wasn't much about him but Valkyrie couldn't help but stare into his eyes (_well a figure of speaking of course_) Fletcher turned around a kissed her on the cheek as she turned and smiled at Fletcher.

"Hey my name is Valkyrie and this is Fletcher if you don't mind me asking what a _pethic_ is."

"Well a pethic is someone who is a telepath and telekinetic and you can do anything."  
"Oh that's nice… no that's great and what about you Levi"  
"I can travel through the ground like Billy-ray Sanguine. What about you?"

"Well I'm an elemental."

"And I'm an adept, teleporter…"

"Let me guess a natural born and you're going out with Valkyrie" Crystal butted in whilst smiling. "Well I'm going out with Levi" she finished it with a smile.

"Hey guys do you mind if we sit here?" a girl asked nicely and politely as possible.

A group of three walked up behind the person how asked.

"Sure thing. Denise this is Valkyrie Cain and Fletcher Renn. Valkyrie, Fletcher this is Denise Flyer, Robin Quinn, Selena Montez and Cyrus Handler.

Denise has mid length black hair with blue highlights. And wears a smart purple suit. Robin has black hair and red highlights and the palest blue eyes. Suited with a black t-shirt with mcr on it, with red trousers. Selena had brown hair moist skin and golden eyes. She wore a white blouse and black skirt with jeggings underneath. Last but not least Cyrus had blonde hair with the most gorgeous, green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a pattern in black going up from his side, black skinny jeans was on the legs that suited him very well.

They chatted and chatted and became very good friends 5 years later all of them had moved into Gordon's estate. (Ages) Levi 26, Crystal 23, Fletcher 23, Robin 23, Cyrus 23, Denise 20, Valkyrie 20, Selena 20. (Relationships) Levi married to Crystal who had 2 kids named Louise (natural born teleporter) and Jacob (natural born super sonic) also 9 months pregnant with triplets. Valkyire 1 month pregnant with thought Fletcher but really Cyrus but no one knows.

**Please rate and comment also please leave me with advice…. **


	2. what's just happened

What just happened?

_Billy-ray Sanguine had a call from his old pal Dusk. To meet him on the local bridge at midnight for there was a job for him to do that offered a lot of money if completed. Midnight came around quickly as he went too met up with Dusk._

"_Billy" Dusk said playfully. "Come out come out wherever you are"_

_Sanguine came out of the ground bellow him "I'll rather you call me Sanguine what do you want me to do?"_

"_Bring me Valkyrie Cain and I'll pay you with whatever you want"_

"_Ok when"_

"_By tomorrow, by midnight any time between then"_

"_Fine" Sanguine didn't like to be rushed._

"_Billy"_

"_What"_

"_Don't fail me or you know what will happen"_

_With that he gulped and sunk into the ground"_

Crystal bump was as big as anything compared to Valkyrie's. Instead of her usual outfit Crystal wore a t-shirt with an extra long bit at the bottom but you could still see her big round belly. While Valkyrie's was only little and she could still wear most of her clothes without showing her belly. Crystal envied her a lot at the moment but laughed at the thought because she be in the situation same in a couple of months. As she was doing the hoovering and getting incredibly bad back ache. Just the Levi came up kissed her on the neck and grabbed the hoover and took over making Crystal has pain relive. She sorted her back out, lay on the sofa and just about to drop of to sleep but Louise teleported onto her. She woke up frustrated and tired.

"LOUISE YOU'RE IN A HECK LOAD OF TROUBLE!" Crystal shouted as Louise stopped looked up and got back to her game of catch Jacob.

Just then Fletcher came flying out of the kitchen with a cut lip and unconscious. Levi sank into the ground and all you could here was Sanguine saying what!? Crystal rolled her eyes just about to teleport but Sanguine came threw the ground with his razor around Levi's neck. You could see the struggle in Levi's eyes along with Crystal's worried look.

"Nobody move or he gets it"

"Believe me that's the wrong move, Louise teleport you and Jacob up to your room" Louise obeyed her mother's commands.

Sanguine flew back against the wall whilst dropping Levi. Levi sank into the ground and appeared up behind Crystal checked that her husband was ok and dropped Sanguine onto the floor. Sanguine cursed and sunk into the floor grabbed Valkyrie around the ankles and dragged her down with him. Levi tried to follow him but couldn't track him even with Crystal's help he failed. Just then Fletcher woke up.

"What just happened" Fletcher said. "Where's Valkyrie! Where is my Girlfriend"

Everyone was lost for words as all of them were trying to encounter on what's just happened.

"_Sanguine I demand you tell me where you're taking me now" Valkyrie said as she hit Sanguine._

"_All in good times my dearly all in good time"_

_The rest of the time was quiet as Valkyrie was trying to guess where she was being taken to._


	3. what happened at midnight

**In the flashback Cyrus and Valkyrie are drunk and it's after Crystal's and Levi's wedding (yes they had Louise and Jacob before they where married) and Fletcher wanted to stay at the party but Valkyrie didn't so Cyrus offered to take her home. Warning cheesy bit in it but still what a story without a cheesy bit is in. Hey all you hope you get it. Enjoy =]**

What happened at midnight!

As Valkyrie was tied to a wooden pole and had handcuffs that were a bound, she was thinking that in a couple of minutes she will be pregnant for a month and a half. She didn't bother to say anything because she knew what she would get. 3…2…1 boom, boom, boom. Was that Big Ben? She must be in England then. Kick.

_Flashback_

"_Cyrus you know Fletcher won't be happy that we're doing this will him?"_

"_Well what he don't know can't hurt him" Cyrus said as he pulled his trousers and pants down leaving no clothing and let Valkyrie pull his top off as he ripped Valkyrie's bridesmaid dress off. _

"_No it won't" she said and smiling leaning in for a snog while being thrown on the bed with Cyrus on top of her as they slipped under the covers…_

_End of flashback_

That kick came from inside of her. Was the baby telling her something? … Just then a whole lot off over things caught her attention something she didn't notice before. Behind Dusk was about 20 other people crouching in pain as well as Dusk. Then it hit her why she was here, why Dusk wanted her at midnight. Dusk said he wanted revenge. Death by vampire's not a pleasant way too her the best way for revenge.

"Now my friends lets tear this girl to threads oh and try and get the baby inside her"

How could he know about that!? But that had to wait till later because she was being stared at by hungry, cold blooded killing machines. Then she remembered something that Crystal said along time ago._ If you need any help or your in any kind of danger just think of me_. Valkyrie thought at first this was weird but then it clicked why.

"_Crystal can you hear me?" _ Valkyrie thought. To her surprise a voice that sounded like Crystal's came into her head.

"_Valkyrie where are you we've been worried sick!"_

"_Well I'm in England and somewhere near Big Ben and I need you over here right now"_

"_Vampires got it and hold on … you're by the London eye. Be over in a sec"_

There was a burst of purple light and Crystal and the rest of the 'crew' was there, ready to fight. A vampire throw itself at them as Crystal as quick as anything put a force field around them, as the vampire hit the field black shadows strike the vampire as he was spilt into two. Fletcher appeared behind her and undid the handcuffs as Valkyrie felt his lips gently touched her soft hands skin as she blushed. Then focused on for the fore coming fight. Crystal was fighting Dusk to Valkyrie surprise Crystal was losing. Sensing that his friend was in trouble Robin turned and send a few electricity bolts at Dusk's chest as he went flying back and in return Crystal blow up the vampire that was sneaking behind Robin. Cyrus was behind using his elemental to knock the vampire's out clean.

"_Valkyrie look out" _a warning came inside her head.

She turned and dodged a vampire as pounced for her. She the pushed that air as the vampire got pushed back. Through the trees the werewolf form of Selena (yes she is a werewolf!!!) carried a dead ripped vampire in her mouth as it went to look for the next victim to pounce on. Denise was fighting a whole pack of vampires but she fought back with her imagination coming to life. As the group of friends fought they fought together killing most of the vampires.

The light of the sun came up as both vampires and werewolf turned back to the human form.

"YUCK, YUCK I HATE THE TASTE BLOOD!" Selena called out grumpily.

They all looked around to see nobody but themselves.

"You know at times like this I'm glad we have each over" Levi smiled and made lip contact with his wife.

This made a chain reaction. Fletcher kissed Valkyire (who was nervous), Robin kissed Denise and Cyrus kissed Selena (that was the really cheesy bit).

_Back at home_

"Who's hungry?" Crystal asked even though she lived in Ireland for ages she had a strong English accent. "Because …I making omelette's"

"OH YES PLEASE" everyone shouted (her omelette's was to die for)

"Thought so" she flicked on the radio as Demi Lovato came on with Remember December.

"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender"

"Please remember, remember December … oh oh erm darling do you mind rushing me to hospital!?" Crystal asked.

"Why" Levi replied

"Because my water just broke"

"OH MY GOSH"

Levi jumped up and comforted his wife as Cyrus grabbed the car keys as they all carried Crystal (well except Cyrus who was opening doors for them). Fletcher and Levi was queen carrying her, Valkyrie and Denise was carrying her feet and Selena was back support (from experience).

_At the Kenspeckles Magic hospital._

Everyone was waiting in the main hall nervously (well except Crystal who was giving birth and Levi who was helping his wife).

Fletcher had Valkyrie tight in his arms and kept on whispering that soon be you in her ear which was getting quite annoying.

"Hey Fletch do you mind if I have a check up?" Valkyire asked while looking into his eyes.  
"No, sure do you want me to come with you?"

"No you wait here and wait till there's any news"  
"Ok are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

Valkyrie left them and went to find Kenspeckle.

"Hey Valkyrie aren't you supposed to be with Fletcher and that waiting for Crystal?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Yeah but Kenspeckle I have a question"

"Fire away"  
"Can you find out who the father of a baby is if the woman is still pregnant?"

"Yes why?"  
"Can do that with me?"  
"Valkyrie is there any thing you want to tell us?"

"Maybe but can you still do it?!"

"Only if you tell me who the father is afterwards"  
"Fine… but don't get angry with me" 

_Half an hour later_

"Here's the result of the test Valkyrie and before you ask it's one hundred percent correct" Kenspeckle gave Valkyire an envelope.  
"Thanks"

Valkyrie opened it nervously and gasped at the name that was inside.

"Who is it?"  
"Cyrus's" Valkyire answered on the verge of tears.

"Who that elemental that's in you're group, well, apart from you"

"Yeah" Valkyrie managed before braking down in tears.

"You know you have to tell Fletcher somehow"

"Yeah somehow"

The door sprung open as Robin bounced in.

"Never guess what Crystal and Levi is proud parents of triplets, Jethro, Misty and Michaela… what's wrong"  
"Tell him Valkyire"  
"Robin don't tell Fletcher this or anyone because I want to tell them but this baby is not his"

"Whose is it then?"

"Cyrus's"  
Robin went up to Valkyrie as she got up as she cried into her friend arms.


End file.
